


I hate Stigma, I just wanna love you

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2021 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, CEO, CEO Lexa (The 100), Clexaweek 2021 Day 4, Clexaweek 21 Day 4, Clexaweek21, Day 4 At Work, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Stripper Clarke Griffin, Strippers & Strip Clubs, at work, clexaweek2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Lexa is an uptight overworked CEO Grounders Inc. For her birthday, Lexa's best friend Anya decides to hire a striper. Predictable as always, Lexa is working late in her office that night. In walks Clarke Griffin. What her friends didn't know, though, was that Lexa had met say striper seven months ago at the grocery store... and they may or may have not been secretly dating ever since.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexaweek 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189382
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	I hate Stigma, I just wanna love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm two days behind, I know, I'm sorry! I've been trying to write every chance I get and I really wanted to write for every day, but I'm just starting classes again (south hemisphere) like actually on march third, so there's that, but anyways this is kind of an adaptation of a prompt a friend gave me when I didn't know what to write for this theme, originally Clarke and Lexa shouldn't have met each other, but I was up for more fluff than smut, so here's a fluffy story of how stripper Clarke and CEO Lexa met and fell in love.  
> Also multichapter (probably two) because the story kinda got out of my hands and went where it wanted to go

_**Day 4** _

_**At work** _

Not a single one of her employers know a thing about her personal life. Not a single one of her group of three friends know a thing about her love life, they don't even know if it exists. What both her friends and her employers don't know is that a year ago she met the love of her life.

The term -usually used by her best friends Anya- _'uptight overworked CEO'_ actually fit Lexa perfectly and she could admit it, she had work hard her whole life to have this company and she wouldn’t let it down now that she finally had it, she had to keep up.

But she also had a life... not a very social one, but a life she loved. She had her three best -only-friends from high school that she kept all through college, Anya, her childhood best friends -honestly a bitch who hated everyone in the world, but for some reason they both loved each other and would kill and die for the other- Luna another childhood best friend, they were friends from third to sixth grade, then Luna moved out of town and they reconnected again on high school, and then there was Lincoln, the sweetest and kindness person on earth, also one of the hottest guys on the planet.

Lexa usually made time to hang out with all of them, or each of them separately four or five times a month, but other than that she never went out much, she did her grocery shopping, she went for runs every other day either in the morning or at night, and every other month she would go shopping for clothes, usually suits, but some times dresses or just jeans -she loved black jeans- and all the rest was work; thinking bout job, making calls, going to work, talking with employers, talking with clients, going back home, thinking about her work day and the next and repeat.

For the past seventh months, though, her routine has been turn upside down by this gorgeous blonde woman she met at the grocery store.

***

_It wasn't so late, around eight PM. and Lexa was lazily walking through the corridors of the grocery store around the block from her house, she had come home earlier from work -well early considering she usually left at eleven- a Wednesday, it was the end of January and most messes from December were already fixed at the company so she decided to go home, she felt like cooking some very gourmet pie and she realized she was missing almost every ingredient -if she would have give herself the time to think she would have realized that it was already time for the monthly grocery shopping- so she went to the store._

_She had grabbed a can of tomato sauce and as she walked a little forward with her cart she realized that it wasn't the one she usually bough. She stopped the cart and turned around to change it when she crashed with someone._

_"Whoa, shit!"_

_She let go of the can, which fell to the floor and quickly when to grab the other persons arm and waist so they would fall "I'm so sorry" Lexa said once she was convince neither of them would fall. That's when she realize the person was a woman -a very gorgeous, blonde woman- and that because of the crash and Lexa holding her they were pressed very close together "Uhm, sorry" Lexa cleared her throat and gave a step back bumping with her cart behind her._

_"No, no, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" the blonde said and Lexa's knees weakened with that deep voice as the woman fixed her hair "I'm in a hurry, I'm sorry" she said still not looking at Lexa, but at this point the brunette was basically staring._

_When the woman finally looked up Lexa had the decency to smile at her "I'm Lexa" she said extending her hand._

_"I-I'm Clarke" The blonde said a little surprised but smiling right back._

_"Is there anyway I can help you get out of you hurry?" she said politely, just with the hopes of spending a little more time with this beautiful woman._

_"Oh... uhm..." Clarke licked her lips, she was frozen on the spot, she was in such a hurry to get everything she needed, get back home, get change somehow fly to her boss's sister -and best friend-'s bar that before changing again and finally getting to work that she didn't notice the person in front of her turning around._

_After they crashed she was so thankful that the woman -Lexa, she liked that name- had held her that she just continued to think about all the things she was missing, but when she finally raised her gaze and the brunette greeted her with a radiant smile and the deepest green eyes she's ever seen, she kinda stopped functioning._

_"I-I, I'm sorry, what?" She had to ask because, seriously, her brain wasn't connecting right._

_"I just wanted to know if there's anything I can do to help you, I'm not at all in a hurry and I would love to help you" Lexa said calmly putting her hands inside the front pocket of her -perfectly fit- black jeans_

_"Oh, you don't have to I-"_

_"I would love to" The brunette said again interrupting her._

_"Uhm... well, if you insist" Clarke may or may have not blushed. No there was no way she was blushing, she wasn't a teenage anymore, she didn't blush -except that she did._

_Lexa only smiled bigger at her, clearly happy that she could help, and Clarke had to admit it was incredibly cute._

_Clarke proceeded to explain to Lexa what she needed and the brunette told her they should separate to get them and meet back at the same place, Clarke again tried to complain but she just couldn't say no to help right now -not at all because the help was a gorgeous sexy brunette with green eyes and fluffy lips she wanted to kiss so bad... not at all._

_About fifteen minutes later they met back at the same corridor and Lexa had also gathered all the stuffs she needed "Is this all?" she asked hanging Clarke the basked she's grabbed for the blonde's stuffs, Clarke was grateful since she hadn't thought on that and was carrying everything on her arms._

_"Yeah, thank you so much! You're a lifesaver, what can I do to pay you for it"_

_"There's no need for that" Lexa waved off "I'm happy to help, she smiled. She wasn't lying, but she would if she said she didn't want another chance to see this woman._

_"Oh, please, you really just kinda saved my life" The blonde pouted and Lexa had to physically turn her gaze away from those lips._

_"Uhm..." suddenly she was shying away "Well..." she looked down biting her lips_ 'Come on, Woods, where's you game?' _she mentally face slapped herself "I think you could let me..." she cleared her throat "Take you on a date... maybe?" she shrugged._

_"Oh..."_

_"I mean, you don't have to, it's just- I'm sorry I shouldn-"_

_"No, no, it's okay I... I would love to"_

_"...Yeah?"_

_"Yeah" Clarke nodded with a smile, this was so spontaneous, she never did things like this, she liked to plan things she could have at least a little control on it, but this woman was just... she just had to say yes. She extended her hand to grab Lexa's arm when she notice the time on her wristwatch "Oh shit! I'm so fucking late" she groaned and turned around ready to run out of the store._

_"Wait!" Lexa grabbed her wrist before she could get to far and Clarke almost snapped at her "Let me take you" the brunette blurted out._

_"What?" Clarke frowned confused._

_"Wherever you have to go... let me take you, my car is about three block from here and I don't mind taking you"_

_"Are you serious?" Clarke asked again._

_"Yeah" Lexa smiled "Please, you can count it as your pay for the favor" she shrugged and Clarke laughed, that made no sense, if anything she was making her another favor, but she saw and opening and she had to take it._

_"Oh, no, I'm taking your word about that date" she smirked._

_"Oh, well..." Lexa matched her smirk "In that case, I guess you'll own me two dates"_

_"I can't argue with that" Clarke shrugged innocently and the both chuckled._

_They went to checkout and paid for their stuffs, then they walked to Lexa's car while they shared a little about each other; Clarke vaguely explained to Lexa that she had to help friend right before starting her chief at work, but she changed the subject quickly when Lexa asked what she worked at, the brunette on her hand did something similar, she shared how it has been a heavy month and she had taken a break leaving early today and decided to do the grocery shopping, which she loved._

_Lexa drove Clarke to the place she asked her to, and then gave her number to Clarke telling her to text her or call her when she was free so they could go on a date. Clarke smiled at her promising that she would as soon as she could and thanked Lexa lot before giving her a hug from across the car's console, and kissing her cheek before getting of the car._

_A week later they had their first date and it was perfect, Lexa took Clarke to a small restaurant almost at the edge of town, and then they took a walk through the nearest forest which they both knew like the back of their hands, hey grew on this city after all. They shared about their childhood and high school days, they laughed at the things the other said and they always showed interest on whatever the other was saying._

_Lexa drove Clarke back to her place and walked her to the door of the building before they shared their first kiss; it was romantic and despite been expected it was so surprisingly soft and languid, full of thanks for the amazing afternoon they spend together. Neither of them tried to heat it up, or take it upstairs, they just smiled on each other's lips as they held each other close._

_Clarke tried to convince Lexa that she would pay for the second date, but Lexa kissed her again as distraction and told her that she had asked for two date so she would pay for both, and Clarke just kissed her once again._

_They both went to bed happily that night, trying to remember the last time they felt so emotionally attracted to some, they dream about each other and not a week later they had their second date; just as romantic as the first one they were both clear that there was no way they could keep their hands to each other any longer, that night when Lexa walked Clarke to the door the blonde didn't even turned around when she entered the building, she just continued to walk with Lexa's hand in hers and the brunette followed. They both hesitated again, Clarke standing with foot inside her apartment and Lexa on the other side, they kissed as if it was a goodbye, considering that maybe it was too soon, but then their lips connected and they just couldn’t stop. They were already midway to Clarke's room, with the flat's door already locked and both their top on the floor when the blonde mumbled a "Would you like to come in?" and Lexa nodded without stopping the kissing, before lifting Clarke in her arms and carrying her to the bed._

_They spent the whole night exploring each other, marking each other's bodies like teenagers, and getting to highs they had never before, they stayed up even after the sun had raised and after a ten minutes nap, Lexa's alarm woke them up. The first obstacle was to get out of Clarke's hold just to turn off the alarm, the second was convince herself that she really needed to get to her office, it took her time, but she achieved both._

_What she couldn't achieve was convince Clarke that she couldn’t stay, the blonde continued to kiss her and hold her down getting her back into the bed, once she thought she got close, Clarke stopped her kissing and pouting to listen at her and she explained that it was very important for her to get to the office, she really thought Clarke would let her go, but then the blonde sat up letting the sheets roll down from her chest and Lexa's just had to stare at them._

_"You sure it that important?" Clarke asked innocently trying not to smiled, even if she knew Lexa wasn't really listening to her "Not much, uh?" she joked after a minute when she could hold her grin._

_"Uhm, uh what?" Lexa blinked and looked up at those beautiful blue eyes on which she could get lost._

_"It isn't that important... right?"_

_Lexa frowned confused her gaze falling back to Clarke's boobs until it hit her what the blonde did, she looked up with a huff "You're evil" she muttered climbing back into the bed and on top of Clarke._

_"So you'll stay?" Clarke asked right before Lexa captured her lip in a hungry kiss._

_"Yeah..." she muttered moving her mouth to Clarke's jaw and descending to her neck "But I have to make the call for that" she said suddenly sitting up, Clarke followed her, she looked almost scare that Lexa would actually leave, but she covered it up by kissing Lexa's neck. The brunette turned her head so they could kiss and holding Clarke's face she leaned back a little "I really need to make that call, either that or I'll have to go" she kissed her again._

_"You promise you'll come back?" Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke long and sweet._

_"I promise" she whispered and kissed Clarke again before getting up from bed, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand where she had just left it and turned to Clarke again "I'll just take a minutes" she said and leaned down to kiss Clarke's forehead before walking out of the room... completely naked._

_Clarke watched her go biting her lip and fell back onto the bed when she closed the door, she took a deep breath and sighed happily, it's been a while since she's felt like this -not just incredibly pleasantly sore but- so... full, not in a sexual way -though that too- but just... complete, she felt complete as if she was missing something and she didn't realize she was until she found it, until she found Lexa. But it was too soon to be thinking on that, so she prefers to pretend it was all do to the sexual aspect._

_She started to worry a little when Lexa took a few minutes coming back, but all her clothes where still on the floor, and she could vaguely listen to her voice through the door. Clarke had closed her eyes for a few minutes when Lexa came back and slowly climbed into the bed, Clarke turned to look at her and she whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you... or take so long, there were some stuffs I had to fix"_

_"I wasn't sleeping" Clarke said as she blinked slowly, Lexa smiled at her._

_"Sure thing, Love" she giggled kissing Clarke's cheek and curling out beside her, the blonde's arms immediately dragged her in and they both sighed happily "How 'bout a nap?" Lexa asked almost rhetorically and Clarke hummed._

_That was pretty much how they stare dating and for the next seven-month things just continued to go that well, yeah they had their first fight -which was barely a disagreement- they had some complications for lack of communication but they fixed everything._

***

_"Lexa, come on is your fucking birthday!"_

"I know that Anya, but it's not a big deal and I've got to work" Lexa sighed with her cellphone tucked between her ear and her shoulder. They did this every year.

_"It's your twenty-seventh birthday!"_

"I know, Anya, I remember how to count" the brunette rolled her eyes slightly.

_"You can't just do nothing!"_ Lexa almost snorted, little did Anya know.

"I _will_ celebrate Anya, we're hanging out next week and two weeks after that too, but I really can't take a break the week of my birthday"

_"Ugh! You're so-"_ Lexa paused her walk around her office moving paper trying to find the right one, waiting to see what new insult her best friend would throw at her _"You know what?"_ the brunette frowned, she wasn't expecting that _"You can do whatever you want, see you next week, Lex"_

"Uhm... okay... see ya-" she barley got to finish the sentence before Anya hung up, she frowned harder, Anya never did that. She didn't have the chance to dwell too much on it when the telephone on her office rang and she had to hurry to answer.

***

Anya huffed as she hung up the call; Lexa was wasting her best years with boring paperwork and calls instead of celebrating and enjoying her life -that's how she presided it- Anya was incredible proud of how much Lexa has achieve in so little time, but she thought she could still have some fun, and Lexa didn't agree with her.

She threw her phone to her desk on her office and sighed again, rubbing her eyes. A minute later her phone lighted up with a message.

**_Moon:_ ** _Did it work?_

_What do you think?_

**_Moon:_ ** _Why is she such a party boomer?_

_Says the one who almost skipped graduating  
... twice_

**_Moon:_ ** _*eye roll*  
 **Moon:** What are we gonna do? Do we send Linc?_

_For what? She's gonna say no and he'll say okay *eye roll*_  
Idk, i'll think of something  
See you tonight?

**_Moon:_ ** _100%_

Anya finished the paperwork her boss left her after lunch and gathered her stuffs to get home before going out with Luna. As she got home she changed into jeans and a black dress shirt before grabbing her keys again and going down, she was going to meet up with Luna a few block from her house and the red haired was going show her a new bar-restaurant she found downtown.

On their way to the place Luna explained to Anya that Lincoln had actually told her about this place, she said his friends Nyko had told him about it but he hadn't had the chance to go. As they turned the corner, they recognized the place immediately; flashing red lights read _'The Dropship'_ on the front of a three-story old building. The inside though wasn't the most modern aesthetic someone could found these days.

They move to the bar and sat on two booths "Looks nice" Anya nodded as they both looked around. "Welcome to The Dropship, I'm Octavia, the owner, what would you like?" A short brunette stood behind the bar, black t-shirt with 'The Dropship' on red letters similar to the ones on the front, black jeans and a grey apron bent and tied around her waist, she appeared not a minutes after they arrived and wore a cocky and a little contagious smile.

They asked for a few drinks and Octavia lefts, they sat drinking from their drinks until Luna spoke "Did you noticed the other, smaller entrance outside?" Anya shook her head, she was a little distracted by the flashing lights of the bar-restaurant, Luna shared that she would like to know just as a waitress walked past them with a huge plate of cheesy French fries and both of them licked their lips, it looked delicious.

Anya decided to ask for one of those, and on they way ask to the owned if she knew about the place next door. Octavia considered them for a second before telling them that it was a strip club and going for their fries. At the beginning they just shrugged it off and continued to sip from their drinks, until at the same time it hit them both and they turned to each other.

"Lexa!" they both said and smiled wickedly.

When their plate arrived they agreed on finishing it before going to the strip club and ask if they could contract someone for a birthday surprise. After their finished their food and drinks they paid for everything and thanked Octavia promising to come back and make her promotion because everything was really good, the service, the food, the drinks and the atmosphere.

They walked through a dark corridor, only illuminated by dim blue lights as they were let inside, from there they could hear the banging music, and the cheers from inside, they passed another smaller reception and they were finally let into the club. At difference than the bar, the place was by all means, classy. Everything looked very expensive, old and perfectly maintained.

The second thing they noticed was the security; the place was a big space with a stage on the back, there were doors on each side which probably lead to the VIP rooms, and an office, there about five table facing it, plus tables on the side walls and three a little farer away with poles in the middle, the bar was beside the entrance. The guards were; one of each door beside the stage, two on the entrance and four on each sidewall.

Currently on the stage there was a stripper dancing, a thin, tones latina with her hair tied on a ponytail and all her lingerie still on; she had clearly just started. All around the pace there were girls walking around with little clothes on entertaining the clients without stealing the show. Anya and Luna were both standing right in front of the door staring at the latina, their eyes glued to her every movement. It wasn't until they heard a whistle behind them that they turned around both ready to slap someone in the face, but they realize it was just the bartender telling them to come over to offer them a drink.

They both moved to the bar and ordered vodka shots while they continued to watch the latina on the stage "This was a great idea!" Anya commented leaning against the bar.

"Awesome one... why did we though?"

"Uh... Lexa!" Anya remembered.

"Oh, right... everything for our best friend right?"

"Of course!" they cheered.

After a while Anya decided to go give some few dollars to the stripper on the stage, everything with the intention to know where was the boss, not because she wanted the latina to lean in to whisper in her ear, at all. The dancer told her that the door at the right lead to the office, but that she had to tell the guard what she was looking for, she also told her how much it cost a lap-dance and Anya decided to keep that information from Luna. The dirty blonde motioned to Luna to get closer and they both made their way to the office.

***

Clarke finished her act with a bow and smirked at the crowd, she made her way off the stage only on her heels; she knew the guard would grab her clothes and gave them back to her after. As she closed the curtain behind her she sighed happily and rolled her shoulders, exhausting as it was, Clarke loved her job; the feeling of freedom dancing gave her was something she's never experience before or from any other thing, she just let her body do the work, go where it wanted to go and move the way it wanted to, it was probably that way she also liked stripping so much, with less clothes she was even less restrained to move as she wanted.

Ever since she started working as a stripper though, it's always been a problem for her social life, specially her romantic life, people didn't only denigrated her job, but they were also possessive and couldn’t accept the fact that others were seeing her nakedly dancing on a stage. Luckily for her, when she was less expecting it, she found the perfect person, someone who cared deeply about her and the only thing she questioned about her job it was if she was happy and if it was save. Lexa was the sweetest person she's ever met, she trusted her immediately and the thought scared her for a long time, she was intellectual and respectful -not to mention amazing in bed- she was ambitious and soft-hearted, she worried for people.

But before she completely accepted that, she worried for three month knowing that she was technically lying to her, neither of them ever actually asked about each other's jobs until that point, but every time they were getting too close to the subject, Clarke would change it.

***

_Everything started when Lexa had to cancel a date, but not any day, and not with time, it could sound silly but they wanted to celebrate their three months anniversary and Lexa canceled two hours before the date, she didn't give much detail to Clarke, only that she_ had _to stay really late at the office. Things between them had scaled pretty quickly, and not because they slept together on their second date, but because they instantly started trusting each other, because suddenly it felt like everything they wanted all the time was to be with each other, to hear each other's voices, to see each other's eyes, to have a minimums contact with each other._

_So predictable, Clarke may or may have not freaked out a little when Lexa canceled their plans, the blonde was making a delicious dinner, she had set up her whole apartment with a very romantic atmosphere, candles -that she had realized Lexa loved- and all. But Lexa canceled, and suddenly every insecurity she's been pushing under the toilet for these past months surfaced right in front of her mind._

_'What if she got bored of me? I'm not that that interesting. Maybe she found someone better. Maybe she found out I'm a stripped and she's mad at me'_

_There were always justifications, but every time she got back to them, she found it harder to believe it, and her mind gave her more insecurities 'She said it was about work, but what if it's just an excuse? Lexa wouldn't do that, she's a truthful person, but you only know her for a few months, how would you know? Lexa wouldn't care about your job, she liked you because of you, or does she? Maybe she just likes your body, but then why she looked so shy when she asked for their first date, or before they got inside Clarke's apartment, maybe she was lying, not to mention you've never been to her place'_

_Clarke didn't feel like eating that night and she almost just threw everything to the trash, but it was food and her conscience wouldn't let her do it. She saved everything and blew every candle before going to bed at seven. She didn't cry, but she didn't rest, her mind was rising miles a minute and she couldn't even close her eyes, she spent all night looking at the same spot on her sheets, hugging her knees against her chest._

_She considered calling Lexa, she considered texting her, but she didn't either the insecurities or her trust on Lexa told her she shouldn't. She also noticed that she didn't answer Lexa's text after their call, Clarke tried to cover the sadness on her voice but she knew Lexa hear it, still she told her that she would make up for it before she had to go, Clarke only hummed in acknowledge before hanging up, Lexa had text her an 'I'm so sorry, I swear I'll make up for it' but Clarke didn't have mind to answer it, and then, about an hour later Lexa texted 'Are we okay?' and Clarke wasn't even sure herself so she didn't answer either._

_She knew she probably worried or scared Lexa -'if she even cares' her mind told her- but she just didn't know what to do, she was worried and scared, she wasn't even mad at Lexa, she just didn't know what to do or think and her mind was doing the job for her._

_And of course she worried Lexa, the brunette noticed immediately that Clarke read the text and the turned offline, she knew something was going through her girlfriend's mind -if she could still call her that- and she hopped it wasn't the worst, but her mind told her it was. After the first meeting she had that night she checked her phone again; nothing. She texted Clarke again but the blonde only read it again and Lexa was ready to leave everything behind and run to Clarke's apartment to tell her every single detail about her meetings and why she had to be there and important it was but not as important as their relationship. But she knew she couldn’t, so many people counted on her and if she didn't fix this tonight it would turn into a bigger problem, and it was already huge._

_She left her company's building's at three-thirty in the morning and as soon as she got into the car she cried; she almost never cried, but she was tired, stress out and she might just lost the best thing that has ever happen to her, her relationship with Clarke, just Clarke as a person lightened her days, she was happier everyday just because she knew she could talk with her, because she could call her and see her. She realized then -or she accepted it then- that she had fallen so hard for this girl that she knew she would completely break if she lost her._

_When she realized that Clarke was probably overthinking everything Lexa has ever said to her she realized the big mistake she made at never sharing her job with her. In her defense, she was scare of how Clarke would react at it, normally her money was everything people wanted from her, when she wanted to get laid she just had to go to a bar and say she was basically a billionaire and every girls was fighting to get into her pants, but when it came to actual relationships, Lexa just couldn’t trust people, she knew that people could pretend to like her to get to her money and she hated that, she felt like she could never trust anyone, and that's why Clarke scared her so much, she trusted so much in her since day one, she never considered that Clarke would want her for her money, but even when she thought about it, she preferred not to ask her to live on the little bubble they had for a little longer._

_After she finally stopped crying it was around five twenty in the morning, she didn't know what to do, she was tired and hurt and confused, she drove to her apartment in autopilot, but once she got to her house she decided she had to go see Clarke. She took a shower quickly put her hair on a messy bun grabbed her keys and ran to the flowers' shop across the street, when she got there she realized it was too early for it to be open, she also realized that it might be too soon to go see Clarke, but she just couldn’t wait; she drove around trying to find and open shop, she found a candy shop open and decided that chocolates were a better idea than flowers._

_Then she drove all the way back to Clarke's apartment, she prayed that the nice guard was on shift so he would let her in, the odds were on her favor and she thanked him a lot before she hurried up the stair; she didn't have time for elevators, she almost crashed into Clarke's door, but before she knocked she froze._

_'Maybe it's too late. Maybe she doesn't want to see me. What if she's not here?'_

_Lexa shook her head and knocked the door, probably too desperate, she considered for a second that it might have been a little disrespectful, not just for Clarke but her neighbor, but she really couldn’t wait. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other; she fixed a little her hair as she waited. She was about to knock again when a very sleepy Clarke opened the door._

_"Lexa?" the blonde frowned, she had bags under her eyes and she was only wearing an old hoddie -Lexa was almost sure she wasn't even wearing underwear, but she didn't have time to think about that now- it was obvious that the blonde had barely slept -if she even did- and Lexa's heart broke even more at the thought._

_"I'm so sorry for canceling last night, I really had to fix this huge problem at the company, if I would've had a choice I would've come here, but I really couldn't, please forgive me" She blustered desperate, almost begging, and just when she finished she remembered the chocolates "I brought you this" she added and handed Clarke the box._

_The blonde blinked, she covered her mouth as she jawed and finally took the box "What time it is?" she asked with raspy voice._

_"Uhm... like..." Lexa shook her head closing her eyes and then checked the time on her wrist watch "It's-Shit! I'm so sorry, it's six fifteen" she gulped, she was so sure Clarke was going to slap the door on her face and she would never see her again._

_"It's okay" Clarke shrugged 'I didn't sleep anyways' she thought "When did you left the office?" she asked next._

_"Uhm, four...? Three-thirty, I think" Lexa sighed; she was exhausted._

_Clarke frowned and Lexa was about to cry again "That's insane" the blonde said "Your boss can't keep you in the office so late" the blonde complained._

_"No, no it's fine-"_

_"It's not fine, Lexa, you look exhausted! Come in" Lexa was about to complain but when Clarke told her to get in she just sighed relieved and launched forward to hug her, she knew Clarke didn't tell her to do that, but she needed to. Clarke hugged her back tightly and Lexa sniffed again her shoulder quietly, she didn't want Clarke to know that she was crying "You should report your boss"_

_Lexa chuckled against Clarke's shoulder "I can't... I'm the boss"_

_"I think I'm missing something" Clarke said confused as she pushed the door closed, Lexa moved away from the hug and grabbed the blonde's hand to take her to the couch, she sighed when they sat down and let go of Clarke's hand to rub her face. Clarke was too confused to ask anything but she was calmer, seen the desperate way Lexa hugged her calmed her, not because she wanted her to suffer, but because it meant she probably was overthinking just like her, now she just wanted to understand._

_Lexa sighed again and looked at Clarke straight in the eye "I'm the CEO of Grounders Inc." the blonde blinked._

_"You... what? You-you are the boss...? Like boss of the bosses?"_

_Lexa bit her lip nodding "Yeah, you could say that... which is why I had to stay up all night in the office, I had to fix a huge problem and I can't ask for anyone to say with me, or to fix it for me"_

_"Oh... okay, makes sense" Clarke nodded looking down; it was too early, she hadn't sleep and she hadn't had coffee yet either._

_"I-" Lexa swallowed, she didn't know what Clarke was thinking and she was really worry "I'm sorry... I- I'm-" she sighed again closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and started again "I'm sorry, not just for canceling but for never telling you before" Clarke looked up at her "I'm really sorry, but... I was scare... it's so hard for me to trust people because they usually just want my money or been related to my position, specially on relationships and, Clarke, my whole life was my job...but then I met you and you turned my world upside-down, everything I could think of was you, every second I wanted to be with you, and I knew you liked me because of me, because of Lexa, and I know is wrong but I thought that even if you didn't you made it look so much like it that I would have just let it be, as long as I could be with you" She swallowed, she didn't want to cry._

_"I didn't want to tell you because even if you didn't want me for my money there are so many ways that things could have go wrong, so many things you could have change your mind about me, and I didn't- I don't want you to, because I don't want to lose you... I don't think I can take that, and last night- or today, or whatever, I was so worry I did, you didn't answer and I knew you were thinking the worst of me and I couldn’t stand the thought, all I wanted to do was run here and tell you just how important you are to me, but I couldn't"_

_"Lex... it's okay" Clarke moved closer to her and grabbed her hands "I get it... I was worry too, and yeah I- I freaked out last night, and I'm sorry I worried you... I just couldn't get out of my head and... And I'm scared too Lex... Because for the first time in_ so _long I found someone who cares deeply about me, who shows me that she does, because you make me feel wanted and not just for how I look but for who I am, because you make me feel like no one has ever before, and I trusted you so easily that it scared me" Clarke paused to breath, Lexa's eyes were glued to her, and hers to Lexa._

_"But your money will never change the way I feel about you, I'm dating the woman who cockily and selflessly asked to help me when she saw me in a rush, yet she turned into a shy girls when she asked me for a date" they both smiled "you showed me that you cared and you were interested in what I had to tell you, I want to spend every minute of my days with the intellectual woman who knows about every animal and type of tea, who looks so fucking cute with her reading glasses and who makes me breakfast every time she can just because" Lexa was blushing hard, but she was incredibly happy "The only thing it changes, is that now I understand why you take me to those very expensive restaurants" Clarke winked "But it doesn't mean I'll stop trying to pay for them"_

_Lexa chuckled and moved to hug Clarke again "I was so scared" she whispered into her shoulder, both of them closed their eyes breathing in each other's presence._

_"Me too" Clarke whispered back kissing Lexa's head._

_"Can we go to bed?" Lexa asked after a while and Clarke giggled._

_"Yes, please" they got up and walked to Clarke's room, Lexa hugging Clarke from behind, it took them a little longer to get there, but they didn't have to let go of each other. As they fell into bed they shared soft and slow kisses before they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_It wasn't until a few weeks later, though, that Clarke told Lexa about her job. Now that Lexa had told Clarke they usually talked about it, which led Clarke to let out a few complains or jokes she shared at the club, which lead her to small freak outs every time she realized that Lexa could ask her what she worked at anytime._

_She knew that their conversation when Lexa told her she was CEO and why she was afraid of telling her should've made her more sure that the brunette wouldn't think less of her, or end things out of jealousy, but for some reason, it had the opposite effect, and just like Lexa, she thought it was better to extend their little bubble a little longer._

_One Friday afternoon they were at Lexa's place -Clarke found out that the reason why she has never gone there was because she lived in a literal penthouse and Lexa knew that would instantly give out just how much money she had, if they thought about it her car already did, but neither of them thought on that- it was like the third time Lexa almost asked Clarke about her job, she never did directly it was always like just been curious, but Clarke finally had to make up an excuse of why she had to go to the kitchen._

_She took a deep breath and released it slowly as she leaned into the kitchen island; she grabbed a glass of water -her excuse- and walked back into the living room "Babe?" She said as she sat down, Lexa's focus was on pinning a cherry tomato with her fork._

_"Mmh?" the brunette frowned at the small tomato because it just wouldn't stop moving. Clarke rolled her eyes lovingly and leaned over the table, she grabbed the fruit between her fingers and moved to put it in front of Lexa's lips, the brunette smirked at her and eat it happily "What did you want to tell me?" she asked after she swallowed._

_"Oh, uhm..." Clarke looked down "I just... wanted to... share something... with you" she rubbed the back of her neck but she wanted to slap herself on the face "Uhm, well in simple words..." she looked up at Lexa "I'm a stripper"_

_Lexa blinked a few times, then her eyebrow went up and she smiled a little "Well that explains some stuffs" she finished with a smirk and Clarke couldn't help but to smirk back._

_"It doesn't bother you?" she asked shyly._

_"Of course not, I only have two questions..." Clarke nodded "Are you happy?" Clarke frowned and Lexa reformulated, she didn't want to offend her girlfriend "Do you like it? Are you happy working as a stripper?"_

_Clarke stared for a second; she was surprised "I love it" she nodded "It's an inexplicable feeling of freedom and... Just... yeah" she nodded again and Lexa smiled at her._

_"And is it save? Where you work at, do they have good security?"_

_"Oh, yeah" Clarke nodded "It's not such a big place but there're like twelve guards, I think, and Bell -the owner of the place and our boss- implemented like a huge safety program, I don't think I could find a better place"_

_"That's good" Lexa nodded "And that's all I care" she said with a shrug and Clarke just had to move to straddle her and kiss her deeply._

_"Thank you" she whispered._

_"Why?" Lexa frowned._

_Clarke snorted "Why? Lexa, no one wants to date strippers. Sure is amazing to know someone is stripper when you're only going to sleep with them, but for long term relationships..." Clarke shook her head "People get jealous and possessive and... A few months after I stared I realized that it's either my job, or a love live... and I chose my job"_

_"I would never make you chose" Lexa frowned "Is that same that my job, Clarke, I fell in love with you, the gorgeous woman who crashed against me at the grocery store, who I just had to help because after just one look at your messy hair, those blue eyes and that beauty mark right there" Lexa touched the mole on top of Clarke's upper lip, and the blonde grinned "I couldn’t stand the thought of never seen you again, and with every new thing I discovered about you, I fell harder and harder-" Lexa's eyes went wide, she just said she fell in love with Clarke. Twice._

_"I-I love you" she said firmly "I love you for the person you are, the funny, stubborn, lazy and smart woman you are, because you make every minute I'm with you the best time of my life and I can't stop thinking about you whenever I'm not with you because all I want to do is see you again. What you work on doesn't change who you are, it's not like you're a serial killer, you're and exotic dancer and that makes you an artist, all I care is that you're happy and save..."_

_Clarke was smiling lovingly at Lexa, this is all she's ever wanted; someone who understood why she loved her job, and that it didn't change anything on their relationship "Besides..." Lexa shrugged with a smirk "I know I'm the only one who gets to_ _touch you" Clarke laughed and kissed her._

_"Absolutely!" the blonde grinned against her girlfriend's lips "You're the only one I love and the only one I want to touch and be touched by" she kissed Lexa shortly before leaning back "You're the only one I want to spend every minute with... the only thing I want from those guys is money" she shrugged with a smirk and Lexa smirked back at her before dragging her in for a kiss._

_After that day things just continued to go perfectly; they spent almost every weekend together, Lexa usually cooked for both of them, she also started to take some days off the office and worked from home, Clarke started to practice her routines on that time -which they had to change quickly because the brunette got too distracted- they continued to have amazing sex and go on dates, walks around town, the theater, restaurants. Things were perfect._

***

And now, they were going to celebrate their seventh month anniversary with a four days road trip starting tomorrow, reason why she was working on Friday, the weekends were her free days, but she had to make up for Monday and Tuesday. Clarke made her way into the dressing rooms, this wasn't her last dance of the night, but she had time until the next one and she was going to Octavia's bar for some food. She walked into the dressing rooms and winked at _SpaceWalker_ -Raven, one of her best friends- as she passed by, she was next she bumped her fist for good luck.

She changed into jeans and a sweater, she walked through the corridor behind the stage to get to Bellamy -her boss-'s office and tell him that lap-dances with here would have to be within an hour because she was going to get food. She probably should ask Bell instead of telling him considering she was taking two days off -and she was one of the favorites of the crowd- so he would have to cover up with someone else, besides she gave him a very vaguely excuse as to why she needed two days off, non of her co-workers, her boss, or any of her friends knew about Lexa actually, everyone knew how people presided strippers, so no one was very fond of new love interests, and after she find out Lexa was a CEO she was sure not a single one of the people she knew would accept their relationship, so she just didn't told anyone.

As she was approaching the door she heard voices inside the office, she recognized Bellamy's, and two female others, but it wasn't Octavia's voice, so either they were clients or new girls. In any case it was a private conversation and she should turn around and get back later... but that just wasn't her. She moved slowly in case Bellamy could hear her steps and leaned with her ear glued to the door.

_"-private places, only bachelor parties at hotels or restaurants of our choosing, never offices"_

_"I totally understand, but this is mean to be a surprise, she won't get out of her office"_

Clarke frowned a little, she heard Bellamy sigh and he was probably rubbing his eyes frustrated _"Look, you two seem nice, but we have our rules, the only thing I can do is tell you that I'll consider it and then check if one of the girls is up for it, I'll have a look at this friend of your but I can't confirm right now"_

_"I think we can work with that, how 'bout we give you our numbers, you do your thinking and you call us to tell us your decision?"_ A different female voice said.

_"I can do that"_ Clarke heard the chairs moving _"For now, feel free to continued enjoying the night"_

Clarke stood from her bending position and straightened her sweater, she waited a few minutes until she heard the other door closing and she knocked quickly before walking in without waiting for an answer.

"Jesus! Clarke! Will you ever learn to knock?" Bellamy frowned at her form the door, but the blonde was moving to his desk to read what he has written.

"I knocked"

"You have to wait to be let in- what are you doing?" Bellamy frowned even more as he moved to take the papers out of Clarke's hands, but she had already confirmed what she wanted to know.

She thought she had recognized the first voice, and the description of whoever they wanted to send a stripper sounded way too similar to her girlfriends "I want that" She said as Bellamy made her move away to sit on his.

"I haven't consider the factors yet, and either way you can't take a job because you're sneaking in my business"

"Considering without _me_ you lose at least a thirty percent of your money, I will consider it _our_ business" Clarke grinned sitting on one of the chairs.

Bellamy only huffed at her "Why do you want it? Do you even know the factors?"

"Good money isn't it?" Clarke raised an eyebrow while she wore a smirk "the rest doesn't matter"

"It's a birthday present" Bellamy said and then paused to consider her for a second, her smile had flattered, that she didn't know... she had no idea it was Lexa's birthday "Nah... There’s something else, so spit it out, Griff"

This time Clarke's smile completely fell, he wasn't kidding and she couldn't see a good way out "You're asking as my boss or my friend?"

"Depends on the answer"

"That's not how it works" Clarke shook her head.

"Just tell me what is it so I can help you Clarke, you know that if you're in trouble we'll fix it, if someon-"

"I'm not in trouble, Bellamy. There's nothing bad going on" She rolled her eyes and stood from her chair, she wasn't expecting for Bellamy to be the first person to know about Lexa, she sighed and turned to Bellamy, she leaned on the desk and opened the folder Bellamy had just closed "Lexa Woods CEO of Grounders Inc. She's the selfless person I've ever know and I'm proud to call her my girlfriend" Clarke said completely serious looking at Bellamy in the eyes "and before you say anything, yes I'm dating a CEO, for seven months actually, and yes she knows I'm a stripper, but no we didn't start dating because of that, we knew nothing about each other when we started but as in any relationship we told each other about our life -aka jobs included, and no, she had no problem with it"

"Whoa..." Bellamy raised his eyebrows surprised "We didn't we tell me?" Clarke only raised an eyebrow "Fine... but you know you can't have relationships with her clients"

"First she's never come here before, thus she's not a client nothing prevents me from dating her, second this job is the same as if she came here while we're still dating, I could spend all night on her lap and not be breaking any rules, and second considering _that_ and the fact that the only reason why you don't want to accept this is because of our safety, right now you know I'm not in any sort of danger since I've recurred to that naked body more times that the months you've been on this planet"

Bellamy frowned "I didn't need to know the last part"

"Oh, please you run a strip club" Clarke rolled her eyes.

Bellamy sighed "Fine" Clarke grinned immediately "But-" he raised one finger "We're planning this right, I will still investigate about her, and we'll set up list of steps to take, you may trust her but we don't know about her friends and she won't know that you'r3 going"

"Okay!" Clarke grinned wider; she couldn’t contain her emotion.

"You really like her don't you?" Bellamy almost smiled.

"So much!" Clarke said as she sat on the chair again "And I've been keeping this for seven months, so what do you wanna know?"

"Everything but details is good with me"

"You're so boring" Clarke rolled her eyes and they smiled at each other; Bellamy was like the older brother she never had, and she was lucky because the over protectiveness was all towards Octavia and she just got the normal worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you have liked this, it's one of my favorites that I've written so far this year, I really had no idea what to do with this theme, I had the idea for a while but I wasn't really inspired and suddenly BOOM! Inspiration, and well it took me three days but it's here and I love it.
> 
> If you'd like to see more Clexa stories, on my profile I have works from Clexmas, Clextober and Clexaweek 2020 plus Clexmas and Clextober 2019. You can also hit me up on Tumblr [@blu3haw4](https://blu3haw4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
